


You can do better

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: "Говорить с самим собой это благо - всегда есть умный человек, с которым можно поговорить". Но это неправда. На самом деле говорить с Ним - это ужасно.





	You can do better

**Author's Note:**

> * You can do better(c) - цитата из фильма "Степфордские жены" переведенная как "Ты достоин большего"

Нас всегда было двое. Я и моя тень. Я и Он. Я и то, что несомненно лучше, больше, правильней. Привлекательней? Возможно. Но однозначно — better. Возможно ли жить так? Когда ты и твоя тень, что лучше тебя заперта в одной комнате с уродцем, имени тебя? И вновь однозначно — да.

Хотя слова о том, что так было всегда — несомненная ложь. Нет, конечно нет, никто не рождается психом. Никто не рождается с раздвоением личности, никто, нет. Это все приобретенное, наработанное, словно мозоли на руках и пятках. Так стало со временем, но в сознательной жизни я никогда не обходилась без второго голоса. Горячего. Чувственного. Обольстительного. Умеющего подтолкнуть меня к любому поступку, будь то Тьма или Свет, Правда или Кривда — ему нет никакой разницы, и когда он меня просит, для меня это тоже теряет значение. 

Этот Голос тоже может ошибаться. В любой сложной и трудной ситуации, с которой я не в состоянии сама справится, я слышу одну и ту же фразу.

 

«Подойди ко мне, и я обниму тебя покрепче».

 

И я подхожу. А Вы сумеете устоять, когда Вас кто-то обнимает просто за то, что вы есть и потому что Вам это сейчас нужно? Правда? Тогда вы лучше меня. Много лучше. Я это знаю. Знаю однозначно свою цену, и не боюсь сообщать её другим. Не боюсь смеяться в душе, когда они не верят, не боюсь видеть на чужих лицах тени прозрения в моей правоте. Не боюсь осознать, как кто-то уходит, едва успев посеять в душе тень надежды, что он останется со мной навсегда. 

Наши объятия поглощали меня целиком и полностью и от меня, как человека и личности этого мира, не оставалось ничего. Мой мир становился его миром, а его мир закрывал меня надежнее любого щита ото всех и каждого. И в этот миг я не боялась ничего на свете. Потому что нельзя боятся того, чему доверяешь всю себя полностью и безраздельно. 

Я растворялась в Нём. Целиком и полностью, и, как мне казалось каждый раз — безвозвратно. По возвращении я почти всегда оказывалась победителем и это радовало тогда. Незнание цены этого не могло не радовать. А цена была. Всегда.

Время шло, и голос говорил со мной все чаще. 

Я таяла от одиночества, боли и потерянности. Чувствуя себя брошенным на дороге ребенком я не переставала бежать и кричать, но уже не «мама», а что-то другое, но не менее близкое и понятное. Имя того, кому я могла и хотела доверять всю себя, собрать в ладони до последней капли и вручить в чужие руки, чтобы они берегли то, в чем я сама, увы, не преуспеваю. 

Мир оставался глух к моим мольбам и клятвам, он оставался глух, когда я просила снова и снова. Но всегда был тот, кто отзывался, даже если я была одна, даже если рядом весь мир рушился, даже если я лезла шеей в петлю, не страшась сделать один шаг. Последний шаг, ставящий все точки сразу во всех начатых мною историях. 

 

Вспышка.

 

Я лежу в объятиях самого дорогого человека, который говорит всякие глупости. Мы встречаемся, и это радует. Я кажусь сама себе такой счастливой. Нереальной. Наверное, так чувствуют себя невесты, разодетые в нарядные, несомненно белые платья. Для меня этот наряд соткан не из тончайших и нежнейших кружев, а из невесомого, но такого крепкого счастья, что оно бьет в голову пузырьками шампанского и вот я уже пьяна.

В такие моменты можно гулять под звездами, можно беситься со снежками во дворе, можно засыпать на широком, горячем плече и чувствовать себя таким романтиком, что невозможно остановиться. И так пройдет для меня не день и не два, пока я не услышу то, что в один миг омрачит всю прелесть этого убранства. Волшебного, а от того, нереального.

 

«Ты не то, что ему нужно, ты же понимаешь это, моя дорогая?»

 

Голос мягок, нежен, как руки отца, который вынужден взять ребенка за руку, чтобы отвести в больницу, чтобы там детенышу сделали операцию, которая поможет ему жить дальше. Это необходимо. Это жизненно важно, и только потому я слышу это. Потому, что он заботится обо мне. Может и не так, как должно, но все таки он заботится и это вселяет крупицу надежды, за которую можно зацепиться в пошатнувшемся и ускользающем из под ног мире.

И счастья больше нет, радости тоже, лишь зеркало предо мной в котором я вижу себя такую, какая я есть на самом деле. Я вижу, как по телу от этих слов медленно распространяется яд, от кончиков пальцев он скользит красивыми черными татуировками. Медленно, давая мне время придти в себя, опомниться и помочь тому, с кем я испытала подобную радость. Я вижу себя всю. Не внутри, где мою хрупкость и уязвимость защищает Он как броня, нет. Снаружи, ту, которую видят все. 

Которую видит мой возлюбленный. 

Отвратительное зрелище наводит на мысль о немедленном самоубийстве. Такое уродство не должно существовать более ни секунды.

 

«Посмотри на себя — ты никогда не будешь хороша так, как нужно. Так к чему воровать его время? Не надо делать того, что ты ненавидишь, когда делают с тобой. Отпусти его. Объясни ему. Он умный мальчик и все поймет. Он достоин большего».

 

Это правда. Не надо быть провидцем или верить в то, что ты зришь будущее, чтобы провести первую, настолько длинную логическую цепочку. Это правда от первого и до последнего слова, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь, потому как сколько не скреби мясо — жемчугов не получишь. Только оголенную кость, весьма отдаленно напоминающую перламутр.

 

«Я не хотела... Не могла... Он не поймет... Не поверит...Не виновата...Как стыдно...»

 

Путаные объяснения и оправдания не заканчиваются ничем толковым, потому что мой единственный оппонент молчит. Ему не нужны слова — он и сам знает, что я вижу это, что я знаю это. Временами моя внутренняя болезнь затихает, и я все еще верю, что у меня есть шанс все спасти, противостоять этому напору. Но это лишь временный эффект, который длится не больше нескольких дней. Потом — часов, минут, секунд... И вот — эти угольно черные татуировки покрывают все тело до шеи и подбираются к голове все ближе и ближе.

Мир не кончается, но в этот мир я чувствую себя провидицей, потому что мое знание приходит в реальность. Я знаю будущее, и голос в голове искушает и подкупает:

 

«Ты никогда не будешь одна. Мы всегда будем вместе».

 

Вспышка.

 

Брешь в сердце, похожа на черную дыру во вселенной, но с этим тоже можно жить. Или можно научиться жить — я не знаю, как сказать правильно. Однако, после последнего расставания заполнило новое знакомство и в голове разные мысли. В них есть радость, но скрытая, словно бы тайная. Это не любовь, нет, просто он так добр к тебе, что нельзя большего и желать. Это то, что нужно после всего, что ты пережила. Тогда казалось, что невозможно более переносить эту боль и обиду, но вот время её кончилось и оказалось, что более и не нужно. Пишу неустанно человеку, которому есть до меня дело. Разве это не чудо? Разве это не то, о чем только и можно мечтать?

И снова этот голос в моей голове.

 

«Ты снова с дурными вестями» устало думаю я, но точно знаю, что сейчас просто не может быть ничего дурного. Разве может быть хуже? Конечно да, но это, тем не менее, не будет больно. Просто потому, что пока что разлука с этим человеком не может ранить. Приятное знакомство тем и прекрасно, что это не может задевать. Нет человека — и я забываю о нем, о том что он вообще был когда-то в моей жизни, откладываю в дальний ящик до тех самых пор, пока вновь его не увижу.

Это удобно, пусть и не правильно — не скучаешь, не ждешь, не пишешь, просто знаешь о том, что он вроде как есть, но его вроде как и нет, и может быть все это сон, грёзы, может быть он просто мне приснился? Всё возможно, ведь мои сны куда ярче реальности. В них можно завернуться как в пуховое одеяло и более никогда не просыпаться. Тот мир — идеален. Жесток, груб, насильственен, но идеален. Словно специально для меня. 

 

«Он так добр с тобой. Тебе хорошо с ним. Он ничего не требует взамен, выслушивая тебя... Подумай. Ты же его любишь. Тебе нужен именно он. Он и никто более».

 

Эти слова похожи на нежные объятия, они скользят по плечам, возвращаются верх по спине и шее, по капле затекают в уши и растворяются в моей голове. Эти слова, как ядовитый мёд, от которого я не в силах оторваться, раз вкусив. Соблазнительно и честно — разве ли не это perfect shape*?

Этот голос можно сколько угодно ненавидеть за настойчивость или обожать за неё же, но люди говорят истину — слова, которые повторяют часто становятся реальностью. И не правы люди словами, что нет формулы любви. Она есть. И она в моей голове.

Единственный правильный выход для того, чтобы устоять от соблазна — поддаться ему. И тогда, все меняет свои очертания, и мир наполняется чем-то новым, интересным и неизведанным.

Глас силен, и мне не остается ничего, кроме как подчиниться ему. Сейчас, я уже не просто благодарна. Нет. Сейчас — я люблю.

Счастье как всегда обрывается неожиданно.

— Ты знаешь что я — это не мои персонажи. 

— Да, но...

— И ты уже достала меня со своей любовью.

— Я понимаю...

— Ты очень похожа на мою тетку, которая всю жизнь прожила одна и у неё никого нет. Она умрет в одиночестве. Ты ведешь себя так же!

— Но я не хоте...

— Ты всего лишь инфантильная эгоистка, ты думаешь только о себе и зна...

Внутри включается сберегательный режим, и меня окутывает знакомая тень, обнимает и утешает и не дает мне слышать всего остального. 

Больно.

Больно-больно-больно-больно. 

 

«Ну тише. Успокойся. Ты же догадывалась, что так и будет. Посмотри на себя — ну разве это правда? Ты же думала только о нём, как ты можешь быть эгоисткой? Да и одна ты больше не будешь. Не бойся. Я всегда буду с тобой».

 

«Обещаешь?»

 

«Клянусь».

 

И годы спустя Он мне скажет, что тот человек был достоин большего...но, кажется, не получил никого.

 

Вспышка.

 

Если бы люди могли увидеть все те разы, когда я мечтала перестать существовать так. Словно меня и не было никогда в виде шрамов на моем теле, они бы никогда даже не подошли ко мне поговорить, а назвали бы меня человек-шрам. Но я знаю, что от шрамов кожа грубеет и нанести новые почти невозможно.

С Его помощью от меня романтика почти ничего не осталось, и я больше не умею любить. Внутри меня — пустота, вакуум. Внутри я больше не существую, а если вы там видите кого-то, то это не я. Сейчас я — это зеркало, которое отражает всех, кроме себя самой. Это зеркало, поверхность которого подмечает любую мелочь и увеличивает её. Поэтому если Вы думаете что я есть — вы заблуждаетесь. То, что я есть, уже и не я.

Это Он.

В неумении любить есть свое благо, бесконечное количество плюсов, главный и первый из которых — почти никто больше не сумеет причинить тебе боль. 

Хотя иногда накатывает ностальгия по тем временам, когда любовь как болезнь, впивалась в твой мозг, как ураган, ломала твое тело и душу. Иногда хочется снова бросится в омут с головой, но теперь около этого омута ограждение с колючкой и высоким напряжением. Да и не так уж и нужно это, когда знаешь, что Он будет любить тебя всегда. Какой бы ты ни была. 

Хотя тепло под боком все же приятно ощущать, и за эти приятные ощущения ты тоже платишь. Каждый раз снова и снова. Снова и снова цена всё выше, а возможностей все меньше. Временами, я чувствую себя безумной, которая платит за счастье прядью волос, но вот, на голове давным давно лысина, и я нетерпеливо жду, когда же появится хоть один волосок, чтобы я могла его продать за порцию тепла. Словно алкаш, который трясущимися руками продает последнее, что у него есть, чтобы снова забыть, что у него нет ничего.

 

«Посмотри на него. Ты не то, что ему нужно. Ты видишь, какая ему нужна? Ты видишь, что никогда не сможешь ему подойти? Ты знаешь. Ну так зачем тебе снова это делать? Зачем тебе снова воровать время чужой жизни? Отпусти его. Дай ему волю. Дай ему шанс стать по-настоящему счастливым. Он достоин этого».

 

И я даю. Впервые в жизни — безо всякой боли внутри. 

И без капли сожалений.

Так и должно быть.

 

Вспышка.

 

Жизнь стала похожей на сказку. Впервые. Любовь не осталась безответной. Факел чувств под неусыпным контролем. Ничто не может нарушить идиллию, которая внезапно образовалась внутри моего королевства. Все волшебно, и как во всякой сказке здесь тоже есть злодей. 

Он — это я. Вторая сторона меня. Лучшая. Большая. Сильнейшая.

 

«Он достоин большего».

 

Временами, эти слова — проклятие, потому что они заставляют заглянуть меня в отражение моего же зеркала, и даже крохи увиденной там хватает, чтобы я начала ненавидеть себя ещё сильнее, не смотря на то, что кажется, что это невозможно.

 

«Не сейчас. Я пока не готова».

 

Так хочется оттянуть момент. Все сказки кончаются одинаково — злой дракон сожрал принца на белом коне вместе с конем, принцесса сбросилась с башни и теперь в королевстве голод, война и разруха. Все сказки кончаются так. И не верьте тем, кто говорит иначе.

— Знаешь, ты похожа на маленькую девочку.

— Я открою тебе страшную тайну, но я и есть маленькая девочка.

 

«Ты инфантильная эгоистка! Он достоин большего».

 

Настойчивость. Уверенность. То, что я ценю в Нём, и то, чего не хватает мне самой. Однако сейчас я не готова сдаться на милость извечного победителя.

 

«Да. Дай мне еще чуть-чуть».

 

Мне кажется, что сейчас я вымаливаю себе еще вздох, еще полвздоха, но это не так. Сейчас я отвоёвываю маленькую жизнь. Собственную.

-Ты не похожа на тех, с кем я был раньше.

— Я сумасшедшая.

 

«И посмотрим истине в глаза — ты никогда не будешь. Ты всегда была чокнутой. Нормальные люди не разговаривают с голосом в своей голове. Не предают. Не бросают. Не надеются исчезнуть из жизни других людей».

 

Недостойная. Я знаю. Я не кинусь с башни, хотя уже стою на краю, ловя ветер руками.

 

«Знаю. Ещё миг...Прошу, дай мне еще миг...»

 

Небо в этот миг самое прекрасное сокровище из всех, что я когда-либо видела в моей жизни.

— Дома я всегда беззащитен. Я никогда не жду нападения.

— Знаю.

 

«Теперь пора. Мне пора. Теперь мне надо исчезнуть. Иначе я причиню боль тому, кто вернул меня в романтичную сказку, пусть там и не место таким как я. А я не хочу».

 

Тишина.

 

— Ты злая.

 

«Отзовись! Я не могу одна решиться на это!»

 

Тишина.

 

— Почему ты такая агрессивная?

 

«Ты клялся!»

 

Тишина.

 

— Ты такая неправильная!

 

«Мне так страшно... Он достоин большего...»

 

— Да.

 

Старая кляча, разрушенный город

Страх, одиночество, голод и мор

Сжатые губы, потухший костер

Монстр же ныне не так уж и молод

 

Скрипы и стоны, вой ветра в стенах

Холод на сердце и ложе остыло

И королевна уж дух испустила

Тело ее заменил давно прах

 

Плющ ядовитый весь замок объял

Скрючился монстр усталый у трона

Годы назад победил он дракона

Только счастливей ни капли не стал

 

Да, отвернулась навеки удача

Очи драконьи от пыли протер

Все что осталось — потухший костер,

Город в разрухе и старая кляча**

**Author's Note:**

> *perfect - достигший идеала, неповторимый, безупречный shape - линия, очертание, тень
> 
> **Стихи авторские


End file.
